Voodoo Child
by Person Of A Strange Origin
Summary: She was a nuisance, she just wouldn't stop. Her delusions were beginning to grate on his nerves, yet he still didn't kill her. He admitted, only to himself mind you, that he couldn't. This a song by Rogue Traders.


_**Voodoo Child **_

_**Baby, Baby, Baby**_

"Hey Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru turned around at the sound of Kagome's voice. The stupid woman child seemed to endlessly annoy him.

"What is it now?" He asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. She smiled brightly at him.

"Guess."

_**You are my Voodoo Child, my Voodoo Child**_

He raised an eyebrow at her, a clear sign he would not lower himself.

"You're mine." Is what she said, giving in to the fact he wouldn't guess. He scoffed and turned around to leave.

_**You're like Voodoo baby, you just take hold**_

"Oh you don't believe me?" He turned his head to look at her, raising an eyebrow as his answer. "You haven't killed me yet."

"There is a lot to learn about the future priestess."

"Still you're mine."

_**Put your cards on the table baby, do I twist do I fold**_

"You would be incorrect in your assumption." He answered his teeth almost clenched. She laughed melodiously, he stared at her almost aghast.

"It's not an assumption, it's a fact." She smiled brightly at him and her friends in the background sweat dropped.

_**You're like Voodoo honey**_

"Kagome stop it," Stated Sango, running up to her and pulling on her arm gently. "He'll kill you." Kagome laughed and shook her head. She gave him a bright smile.

"He's mine." Is what she said. Sesshomaru shook his head slowly before turning around and walking away. It was strange how his thoughts didn't leave the odd girl claiming him as hers.

_**All silver and gold**_

She smiled as he twirled around practicing his kata. Watching him was just as fun as talking to him and since he seemed adamant at ignoring her she would have to settle for this.

Sesshomaru was trying to ignore her, but he found it harder and harder to do the longer she stayed. She was almost drooling over him a goofy adoring smile the likes to which he's never seen on her face. Suddenly he stopped and glared at her menacingly.

"What are you doing?" He asked impatiently.

"Your hair is pretty." Kagome answered giggling at the shock written on his face.

"Why?" He asked on a whim.

"It's silver with gold streaks from the sun." He gave her an odd look, which made her laugh harder.

_**Why don't you tell me my future?**_

"Cease that incessant prattling woman!" Sesshomaru snapped, finally unable to take her rambling on and on to him about absolutely nothing. She stopped for a second before continuing. He grabbed her throat.

"If you don't stop and leave I shall kill you!"

_**Why don't I sell you my soul?**_

She leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips, shocked he dropped her neck and took a step back. She grinned at him.

"If you said please I would have stopped." He glared and a growl rose from his lips, getting over the shock of her kissing him.

"Please leave." He said through clenched teeth. She giggled before turning around and beginning to walk away.

"I'll be back, after all I'm yours." She called over her shoulder.

_**So here it comes, the sound of drums  
(Here come the drums, here come the drums)**_

He felt like killing her and surprisingly enough he wasn't. She was brushing her hand through his hair and down his tail and he was trying his hardest to brush her off and not harm her. Too much drama if he did.

"You know," He heard her say. "If you just gave in and tried to enjoy it, you'd make this easier on yourself." He stopped abruptly anger veiling his eyes. "Better." He heard her murmur, before he actually felt a soothing calm envelope his being when she began to gently braid and unbraid his hair over and over again. Her surprisingly soft fingers brushing against his sensitive ears.

_**Baby, baby, baby **_

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled throwing herself into his arms. Surprisingly he caught her and rose and eyebrow at her from her position cuddling against him. "How have you been."

"Fine," He said, ignoring her friend's stares. "And you?" He added as a last thought. Her eyes sparkled and she grinned widely at him.

"Better now that you're here."

_**  
You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child **_

"You know Sesshomaru she might actually be right the way you've been treating her lately." Stated Inuyasha smugly. Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother.

"And what is she right about?" Snapped Sesshomaru back, Kagome still cuddling against his tail.

"You're mine of course." Stated Kagome with a giggle. He didn't really know what to say to that.

_**  
Don't say maybe, maybe **_

"Admit it." She giggled when she followed him as he had left the group.

"What." He said agitated.

"You're mine."

"You are delusional, you must be suffering from some _human_ ailment, if you think that's true." He said. He went on and he was later surprised to see and hear she hadn't followed him any farther.

_**  
It's supernatural, I'm coming undone**_

He flicked his wrist watching Kagome's every movement, he couldn't understand why she wasn't watching him. She seemed to be ignoring him, which sadly was vexing him in the worst way. She looked over at him for a second and caught him looking at her, suddenly she smiled and winked at him, which in turn threw him off and caused him to misstep his move. She laughed hard.

_**Baby, baby, baby **_

He ignored her giggles and tried to ignore the way she said his name; soft and almost breathless.

"Sesshomaru?" She murmured.

_**You are my Voodoo Child, my Voodoo Child**_

He glanced at her pretty face and despite himself spoke.

"Yes?" He watched her giggle and she touched a finger to her lips.

"I have a secret." She whispered. Intrigued he leaned towards her a questioning look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked.

_**Don't say maybe, maybe **_

She smiled mischievously at him and leaned in to him.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Curios he nodded slowly. She giggled again.

_**It's supernatural**_

She kissed him again. So quick in fact he didn't have time to react before she was standing and near the edge of the clearing.

"I wanted to kiss you again." Was her answer before she ran out of the clearing to go to her friends.

_**I'm coming undone**_

Despite himself he smiled.

_**You're like Voodoo baby, your kissed are cold**_

Kagome hummed softly to herself while following Sesshomaru. Suddenly she bumped into him and she looked up to apologize, to see he was looking at her.

"Why do you say I am yours?" He asked. Bewildered, she said the first thing that popped into her brain.

"Because you are." She said oblivious to the spark in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her abruptly, almost roughly as if to repel her. He pulled away leaving her dazed, and he disappeared into thin air.

_**Feel your poison running through me**_

She pulled him close.

"Don't think about it." She whispered. "Just do it." He pressed his lips against her neck and bit sharply, causing her to inhale. Closing her eyes Kagome stroked Sesshomaru's pale silver head.

_**Let me never grow old**_

She giggled at the change she felt in her blood and she couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look on Sesshomaru's face. He couldn't believe he actually had done it. He pulled away from her and frowned.

"Sorcery?" He whispered, almost refusing to believe what he had done. She shook her head.

"You wanted to and I and your other self decided you were taking too long."

"You realize what you have done. You have changed yourself." She laughed, pressing a hand to his cheek.

"I'll be with you forever." She whispered.

_**You're like Voodoo honey**_

Sesshomaru bolted up in bed, the dream about her coursing through his veins. He closed his eyes. _Was it true, did his beast want her, like she wanted him._

_**My pictures you stole**_

He glanced down at the yellow bag just sitting there innocently, unattended, and completely and utterly alone. Slowly he crept toward it and kneeled down. He inched through it and began pulling various interesting items out of it. One was this odd circular thing that when he pressed the triangle button played music, another was what should have been a ink feather, but was an cylinder like structure that wrote in black ink. The last one intrigued him even more. It was a picture of Kagome sitting underneath the god tree wearing a beautiful traditional kimono. The kimono was silver and magenta colored and it looked (despite how much he wished it wasn't) admittedly wonderful on her.

He looked around slowly careful for anyone to see him and he slowly slipped the picture in his kimono sleeve.

_**You play me like a puppet**_

"Come on Sesshomaru, please?" He shook his head absolutely refusing to do it.

"No."

"Why not, it will only be for a little bit, Please?" Again he shook his head, trying to shake her off his sleeve.

"I will not lower myself to becoming like a common horse." He said putting anger into his voice.

"If you do this I promise not to get angry at you for digging in my back pack and I promise not to tell everyone I know that you stole from a human." He glared down at her, looking at her honey sweet smile.

_**Sticking pins in a doll**_

He transformed in a huff, his giant dog form woofing at her. She giggled and climbed up his leg, situating herself on his back and holding on to his scruff.

_**So here it comes, the sound of drums  
(Here come the drums, here come the drums**_

He took off in a giant leap, his massive frame rocking the Earth as soon as he landed. Her laugh was long, loud, and beautiful. It spurred him on, making him jump higher, greater, and longer distances.

When they finally landed, she kissed him quickly on the lips once more, before running off into the night.

_**Baby, baby, baby **_

He watched her run around with Rin, watching as every few minutes her eyes would dart back to him, as if making sure he was still there. He understood why she was wary, after all he had requested she come with him to meet Rin officially.

_**You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child **_

"Sesshomaru?" He looked up at her and motioned for her to go on. "Why did you want me to come here?" She asked her eyebrows furrowed and confusion radiating from her aura.

_**Don't say maybe, maybe **_

"Are you not happy I sought you out?" He asked. She gasped slightly her eyes becoming piercing.

"Of course, I love being near you." He nodded slowly.

"Than do not worry, and be thankful I am being tolerant of your presence." He looked up to see her grinning.

_**It's supernatural**_

"Is this a ploy for me to stop calling you mine?" He didn't say anything, wondering the same thing. "It's not going to work, you'll always be mine."

_**I'm coming undone **_

He didn't know why but that made him smile.

_**Baby, baby, baby **_

"Why Kagome, is it that I am yours?" He asked.

_**You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child **_

He heard her giggle and looked to see her hands on her hips.

"Didn't we go over this already? You are because you are."

_**  
Don't say maybe, maybe **_

"Really?" He murmured.

_**  
It's supernatural**_

She nodded enthusiastically. He stood slowly and in an instant grabbed her and pulled her to him. He pressed his nose to her neck and felt her melt into his arms.

_**I'm coming undone**_

"Sesshomaru, can I visit your castle one day?" She said softly, as if not to shatter the moment.

"Mhmmmm." He muttered.

_**Here come the drums**_

The insistent knocking at his bedroom door was beginning to annoy him. He stood with a flourish, opening the door roughly to see a bedraggled Jaken.

"Why are you disturbing me?" He hissed. Jaken shrunk slightly and spoke softly and quickly.

"The woman Kagome is at our doorstep, should we let her in?" He asked. Sesshomaru stomped past Jaken, kicking him on the way so he flung into the wall.

_**Here come the drums**_

She was at the front entrance, trying to tell the guards that she was allowed here. Sesshomaru burst open the gate and Kagome smiled brightly at him. He glared over at his guards, who shrunk away. Kagome pressing up against him and cuddling him.

_**Baby, baby, baby **_

"Sesshomaru!" She giggled. "Guess what?"

_**  
You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child **_

He smiled down at her unable to help it and he watched her glow at the sight of his smile.

"What?" He whispered tenderly.

_**  
Don't say maybe, maybe **_

"You're mine." She giggled.

_**It's supernatural**_

He smiled even brighter.

"Yes I am." He whispered. Her eyes widened and he watched tears come to this surface. "Kagome?" He murmured.

"Yes." She whispered, through her tears.

_**I'm coming undone **_

"Guess what?" He said. She looked up at him, a happy, tearful look on her face.

"What?" She asked.

_**  
Baby, baby, baby **_

"You're mine too" He whispered and she nodded quickly cuddling into his arms.

_**  
You just take hold **_

"And Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I have a secret too, do you want to know what it is?"

_**  
Don't say maybe, maybe **_

"Yes." He leaned down, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"I want to kiss you, can I?" She nodded quickly.

_**  
Do I twist do I fold?**_

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

_**Authoress Corner:**_

_**Hope you like this, I don't own Inuyasha or the song Voodoo Child by Rogue Traders. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Person Of A Strange Origin. **_


End file.
